Thank You Joe
by Raven100104
Summary: Who was there when the world was against her? Concert of Hope MOE fluff! Well it's not that fluffy but check it out! ONESHOT! PS: THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE CHARACTERS FROM HANNAH MONTANA!


She was that girl that no one understands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teen pop sensation Miley Stewart was currently rocking out on stage, like she normally would on her concert night. However, this isn't just any concert. This is a concert that would change her life. The Concert of **Hope.**

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in_  
_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside, when something ain't rightf  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Don't need to pretend  
A true friend  
You're here till the end(till the end)  
(Your here till the end)  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

As the last note rang, the crowd roared as loudly as they possibly could as Miley took her bow.

"THANK YOU CALIFORNIA!!! I HAD A WONDERFUL NIGHT AND I'M GRATEFUL TO HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL FANS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOD BLESS YOU!"

The fans' scream erupted once more.

"Next, please welcome Mitchie Torris!" On that cue, Miley blew a kiss towards the audience and jogged backstage where, to her dismay, the Jonas Brothers were seated.

"GOOD JOB SMILEY! YOU WERE AWESOME!!!" Joe, being Joe, ran over tackled his lady friend.

"Awww thanks Joey! Pop star gotta breathe!" She joked but hugged him anyway. He was the only Jonas Brother still standing by her side. Quickly, she glanced at Kevin and Nick, but they ignored her completely.

Deciding that she might as well say something, Miley spoke up.

"Hey Nick, hey Kevin!" Miley smiled slightly at the two.

"Hey Joe, when do we go on?" Kevin asked as if Miley never existed. Everyone, even the fans, knew Miley was hurt, but no one bothered to say anything, that is, of course, except for Joe.

"Miley was talking to you!" Joe yelled frustratingly.

"And Kevin was asking when we go on!" Nick retorted from his spot on the couch, still making no eye contact with Miley.

"Nick-" Joe protested but was stopped by Miley placing a hand on his shoulder gently, shaking her head.

She smiled sadly before walking away. Joe sent his brothers an icy glare before trotting behind his best friend.

"Mile wait up!" Joe called as he ran up to her. Miley turned around only to be greeted with a big warm bear hug.

"Thanks Joe…you really are a true friend." She smiled as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"I know! By the way, it's really nice to see you smiling again." Joe grinned, pulling her an arm length away. Seeing Miley laughing just had Joe smiling even more, making the corner of his eyes wrinkle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Miley asked, chuckling while giving him a weird look.

"You're adorable!" Joe said and burst out laughing when Miley blushed.

'_Why am I blushing? He's just Joe!'_

When Joe stopped from his laugh-attack, he realized that Miley was only a few inches in front of him. So innocent, so cute, so red, so huggable, so kissa- WAIT WHAT!?

Awkward!

There was an awkward silence until they heard the beginning tune of 'This Is Me.'

"JONAS BROTHERS GET READY!" A person said through the PA, causing the two to pull away.

"Sorry Smiles, gotta jet, this rockstar is up next!" He said proudly, earning a giggle from her.

"You mean POPstar!" Miley teased and Joe pouted. She laughed and gave him one last hug before he ran off to join Mitchie on stage.

Quietly Miley walked to the door that led to the stage and watched from there. Because 'This is Me' was a love song, Joe and Mitchie were forced to act like that, making Miley gag.

Still, Miley couldn't help but feel a little sad. After all, no one understands her and the saddest thing was—she didn't either.

**Joe's POV**

I was on stage singing with Mitchie. Ugh she's acting so fake! She was giving me googly eyes like Mikayla would to Nick. Oooh the shivers. Then I felt someone watching me. Turning around, I saw Miley over there in the corner with a sad face but when I caught her eyes, she smiled quickly. I wonder what's wrong, wait, screw that, everyone was horrible to her, of course she'd be sad. Poor girl…

"JOE! JOE! HELLO?" I heard Mitchie whispering loudly and realized that I stopped singing in the middle of my solo.

"You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you…" I kept singing but my attention was again focused on Miley, who was laughing at me at the moment. She wasn't like…laughing laughing, but I could tell she was laughing because of her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes…

"JOSEPH!" Kevin whispered loudly, nudging me.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality only to find Mitchie finishing the song alone. Oopsies?

"Thanks guys! Now the amazingly gorgeous Jonas Brothers will head backstage while I sing a few songs for you that won't actually bore you out…" Mitchie said bitterly, clearly implying my best friend. My blood boiled as she hugged Kevin and Nick as if nothing happened. When it's my turn to hug her, I gave her a quick hug and pushed her away as fast as possible.

I hurried backstage behind Nick and Kevin but Miley had already left, seeing that we're coming in.

"Dude what's your problem?" Kevin kinda yelled.

"Yea what's wrong with you?" Nick added. Thanks little bro, big help.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, getting mad.

"Joe you never zone out on songs, what's going on with you!?" Kevin practically hollered in my face.

"You know what Kev?! You need to chill!" I said, pushing my away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Oh no he di-n't.

"So I made a mistake, big deal!?" I yelled back.

**REGULAR POV**

"So I made a mistake big deal!?" Joe yelled. Hearing the loud yelling, Miley snuck up behind Kevin and Nick so that the only one to possibly see her was Joe. But- he didn't.

"That's what those stupid fans said when Slutty Stewart took those stupid pictures!" Nick screamed in Joe's face and Miley could've sworn her heart just shattered. Nick had never _directly_ say that to her.

"Take that back…" Joe said quietly, his bangs covering his eyes darkly.

"No."

"I said, Take. That. Back."

"No!"

"TAKE IT BACK!!!" He screamed and jumped on Nick, leaving them both rolling on the ground as Kevin tried to pull him away and failing miserably.

Miley ran up to the boys she once called her best friends with tears streaming down her face.

"Joey no!" Miley cried, trying to pull Joe back. However, the middle brother was so caught up in Nick that all the outside noises didn't effect him at all.

"NICHOLAS JONAS YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" Joe screamed as he did something no one would ever expect him to do.

He grabbed the collar of Nick's shirt and smashed his head against the ground

"Joe stop! Please!" Miley begged as she clung on to him for dear life.

"Joseph get off of Nick!" Kevin yelled. As Joe raised was about to raise his fist-

"JOE PLEASE STOP!!!" Miley screeched at the top of her lungs—lungs of a singer.

Joe came to a halt and slowly turned to face a tear stained girl, holding onto his arm tightly.

"M-Miley…" He stuttered, eyes-wide.

"Please stop…d-don't hurt him…" Miley sobbed uncontrollably, burying her head in his shirt.

"Smiley…don't cry…I'll stop…don't cry…shhh…" He whispered in her ear as he got off Nick and gently rubbed her back. He could feel Miley nod against him and tightened her grip on him.

"Nick you okay?" Kevin asked as he helped Nick up. Nick rubbed the back of his head just as their dad walked in.

"Boys! What's going on?" Paul asked, clearly not happy. "Mitchie just finished, you guys should be up there by now! Gosh Nicholas what happened?"

"Nothing." Nick muttered, shutting an eye.

"Joe smashed him against the floor." Kevin simply stated as if nothing happened.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I-It wasn't his fault Mr. Jonas!" Miley said.

"Boys get on stage NOW! Joseph I'll deal with you later. Miley come here!" He ordered. The boys scampered off as Miley shakily made her way toward Mr. J.

"What happened?" He asked softly. "Talk to me hon." Mr. Jonas always loved Miley, she was the daughter he's never had. She was fun and just a big ball of energy, the complete opposite of Nick's new girlfriend. (coughcough)

"It wasn't Joe's fault, if it was anyone's, it's mine." She said quietly as she wiped away another tear.

"What happened, tell me from the beginning." Miley did as she was told. However, Mr. Jonas's emotionless face made it hard for her to figure out what was running through his mind.

"Ok." He simply stated as he walked away, leaving Miley on the couch as Mitchie skipped back, ignoring her presence.

"Hey Mik! Wassup! Nothing much! Uh huh…no…oh of course not! Yea, they're up stage…no…no one's here, just me." Mitchie said to Mikayla on her cell, and was Miley outraged.

"Hey Mile!" A voice called to the upset brunette.

"Daddy!!!" Miley cried and went to hug him. Behind her, she could faintly hear Mitchie mocking 'daddy!'

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Robbie Ray asked, seeing her puffy eyes.

"Oh nothing, just the song it's making me teary." Robbie Ray nodded and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Ok, well I'll see you in a bit! This suit they want me to wear is tighter than a fat hippo stuck in a rat hole full of crawly…rats!" Miley laughed as she watched her father's retreating form.

Mitchie scoffed as soon as Robbie Ray was out of sight.

"What is your problem?!" Miley's finally had enough guts to ask.

"My problem? My problem is that your voice is stinchy, your music is stupid, your outfit makes me wanna puke on them but it looks like somebody already did. I'm ten time better than you and you're gonna find out soon! Miss Hannah, I'm taking all your fan-nahs." Mitchie stated as she moved her head in circles.

Woah. Déjà vu.

"Listen here you blood sucking leach, the only thing you're taking from my bud is lessons. Lesson number 1, this is how you do the head thing." Miley turned in surprise only to see Joe doing a ridiculous impression of her bopping her head around.

"Jojo!" Miley giggled and embraced her crazy friend. Joe grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Just so you know, only you can call me that." He whisper and Miley laughed as Kevin and Nick came into the room.

"That slut insulted me!" Mitchie whined to Kevin and Nick.

Joe gaped in disbelief stood protectively in front of Miley, holding out an arm.

"Joe, why are you defending her?" Nick inquired.

"Yea dude I thought brothers before girls." Kevin added.

"That was before I learned that my brothers were jerks! You can't dump a girl and then treat her like dirt! I broke up with a lot of girls but we are still close friends and I treat them with respect unlike the two of you! You know what! Don't even call me your brother anymore!" Joe said, fuming. "Come on Miles."

He gently grabbed Miley's wrist and led her on stage as the announcer call them out. Instead of standing next to his brothers, he stood by Miley with an arm loosely draped around her shoulders.

"GIVE IT UP FOR MITCHIE TORRIS, JONAS BROTHERS, AND MILEY STEWART!!!" The loud waves of roars intensified at the mention of their favorite stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The performers were finally able to get back to their separate on their limos, preparing to leave. Joe however, didn't follow his brothers. Instead, he offered to go home with Miley, hoping to comfort her about the previous events.

Of course, Miley happily agreed.

"Thanks Joe…"

"For what?" He asked softly, staring out the window.

"For standing up for me and always being there for me…Nick…I-"

"Nick's a jerk, you're better off without him." Joe whispered gruffly, turning to face her.

"Yea but-"

"NO BUTS, MILEY! NICK ISN'T WORTH IT!" Tears immediately formed in Miley's sky blue crystal balls. Joe was NEVER the one to yell at her.

"I-I-" Miley stuttered, afraid.

"No…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled." He apologized guiltily, scooting closer to her.

"It's ok…but there is someone I really like right now…I don't know if he feels the same way I do…a-and…I have a song for him. I wanna sing it to him right now…"

"Oh, really?" Joe asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with, in the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song…" she trailed off, refusing to look at him.

Joe, however, was all smiles. He grinned from ear to ear as he, too, begin to sing.

"And I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better, all of your hopes and your dreams, will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right there for you, 'til the end, the end of time, please be mine."

Smiling from the bottom of her heart for the first time since the Niley break up, Miley leaned over and gently placed her lips on top of Joe's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She used to be that girl that no one understands. But not anymore.

"_Thank you Joe."_


End file.
